justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Hurst Buckaroo
The Hurst Buckaroo is a car in Just Cause (1). Description Despite its Australian-sounding name, it's a 1950's-style American pick-up, most likely based on the Chevrolet 3100 from Chevrolet's "Advance Design" series. It has 2 seats. Normally you can never have a passenger, but it's possible to have a Mounted Gun operator in the cargo compartment, during the "liberation" sidemissions. Unusually for a pick-up truck, its cargo compartment door opens to the side, instead of down. The mounted gun can only be operated by a Guerrilla/Rioja who's standing in the cargo compartment. Of course, this is during a liberation when you're driving it. It's made by the fictional Hurst company. Performance It has decent speed and handling for a vehicle of its type. It can ram other cars quite well but is futile against something like the Battaille GPT-6. It can gain some impressive air time when hitting jumps and ramps at high speed. It is not faster than San Esperito Police Department vehicles. The Buckaroo can also withstand a few magazines worth of any shotgun and can survive a missile hit (Rico will still receive a lot of damage) but mostly the truck will catch fire so ditching the Buckaroo seems quite a waste for an all-around vehicle. Locations and versions The most common users are the Montano Cartel and the Guerrillas. Gallery Montano Cartel version Montano Buckaroo 2.png|Montano version without mounted gun, patrols the roads at Montano Heat 4 and 5.. Montano Buckaroo.png|Montano version with mounted gun, appears at the unnamed field in Field of Dreams. Hurst Buckaroo, side view from behind.jpg Hurst Buckaroo, side view from front.jpg Hurst Buckaroo, side view.jpg Hurst Buckaroo, Engine.jpg Hurst Buckaroo, Inside view.jpg Guerrilla version Hurst Buckaroo, Guerrilla version, patrol vehicle, front view..jpg Hurst Buckaroo, Guerrilla version, (patrol), side view..jpg Hurst Buckaroo, Guerrilla version, (patrol), rear view..jpg Hurst Buckaroo, Guerrilla version, (patrol), side view from front Hurst Buckaroo, Guerrilla version, (patrol), side view from behind..jpg Hurst Buckaroo, Guerrilla version, (patrol), upper view..jpg Hurst Buckaroo, Guerrilla version, (patrol), view of the underside parts..jpg|View of the underside parts. Hurst Buckaroo, Guerrilla version, (patrol), view of the Engine..jpg|View of the engine. Hurst Buckaroo, Guerrilla version, (patrol), inside view..jpg|Inside view. Guerrilla_Buckaroo.png|Notice how it is camouflaged with the grass. Miscellaneous Hurst Buckaroo, civilian version, reddish, side view from front..jpg|A reddish one, Hurst Buckaroo, civilian version, reddish, side view from behind..jpg Two versions of the pick-up -Hurst Buckaroo-, the -Montano- version (left) Guerrilla version (right) ..jpg|Two versions: Montano version on the left, and Guerrilla version on the right. The Guerilla's patrol vehicles -Shimizu Tumbleweed- and -Hurst Buckaroo- together side by side, front view..jpg|The Guerrillas' patrol vehicles: Shimizu Tumbleweed and Hurst Buckaroo, together side by side. The Guerilla's patrol vehicles -Shimizu Tumbleweed- and -Hurst Buckaroo- together side by side, side view from behind..jpg (Real) Chevrolet, model Advance-Design Series, year 1947..jpg|(Real) Chevrolet, model: Advance-Design Series, year: 1947. Test of Loyalty convoy.jpg|Two Montano Cartel versions futilely trying to stop Rico in the mission Test of Loyalty. Note the one on the left which has a Mounted Gun which can damage the truck. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito